Episode 028
Head Out! Raimon Eleven!! (出撃！雷門イレブン！！, Shutsugeki! Raimon Irebun!!) is the 28th episode of the Inazuma Eleven series. Summary The Raimon Eleven have stepped up to try and save the world against the soccer players of Aliea Gakuen, but it's like pitting an ant against an elephant. Meanwhile, the president is in danger from the very same threat, and indeed the world itself. Plot The episode starts off with Kidou, Endou, and Gouenji using their combination hissatsu shoot, Inazuma Break. As the shoot nears Gemini Storm's goal, their goalkeeper simply yawns and easily stops the shot with just one hand, saying that it "was a pretty laid-back shoot". The whole team of Raimon is shocked, as well as the team of Kasamino, who were watching the game from behind a wall. Gemini Storm's goalkeeper then throws the ball back onto the field, where another member of his team captures it in mid-air, who kicks the ball towards the goal. Kabeyama then uses his block hissatsu, The Wall to block this shoot, but the ball smashes into his face, sending him, along with the ball, into Raimon's goal, earning Gemini Storm another point. With the score now at 16-0, the team of aliens are still overpowering Raimon by a great amount. Raimon attempts another shot — Dragon Tornado, but to no avail, it's blocked by Reize, who sends the shot in the opposite direction, right towards Kageno Jin, who, like Kabeyama, is sent into the goal, along with the ball. When Someoka says that Raimon's hissatsu techniques don't work on the "aliens" to Kidou, Reize steps in and says, "You call those hissatsu techniques? That only shows your limits." To this, Someoka gets angry, along with the rest of his teammates, to which Endou retorts, "We don't have any limits!" After this, Gemini Storm begin to play violently. During this series of attacks, Reize makes a single kick, which hits almost every team member on the way to the goal, eventually getting into the goal in a flash, leaving a cloud of smoke. When it clears, Endou is shown to be badly injured. The referee — one of Kasamino's members volunteered to be the referee — reluctantly blows the whistle, which earns Gemini Storm yet another point. While Kazemaru checks on Endou to assure that he was okay, another shot from the opposing team hits his body and scores a goal. As Endou lies on the ground, face-down, more and more shoots from Gemini Storm score goals, Endou suddenly opens his eyes, seeing his whole team, most likely very wounded, lay across the field, in front of the goal. When he tries to stand up, he falls again, trying to drag his body to reach the soccer ball that sits in front of him. Reize stands above Endou, then lightly kicks the ball into Raimon's goalpost. With the team members badly wounded, the team of Kasamino watching in shock, the referee tearing up and refraining from blowing the whistle that ends the match, Reize declares the game set. He immediately prepares a black soccer ball, who then uses it demolish the Kasamino Junior High building. Back at Raimon Junior High, Domon, Ichinose, and Aki face the destroyed building. Aki explains to them that it was a one-sided match — that Raimon's hissatsu techniques had no effect on them, that the members with the most severe injuries were being hospitalized. Endou wakes up, to find himself in his bed, at his house. He tries to get up, only to feel the injuries that the aliens had inflicted upon him and his teammates in the past day. Then, realizing reality, he gets up to hold his grandfather's picture in his hands, apologizing for not winning. Afterwards, as Endou stuffs himself with riceballs, a news reporter is broadcast on television, reporting the destruction of junior high schools in multiple districts, that "witnesses and victims all claimed that the perpetrators declared themselves to be aliens, and that they came as messengers from Aliea Gakuen and the planet Aliea". As the reporter goes on, Endou finds Aki across from him — his mother saying that she came worried about him. When Endou asks Aki what had happened after the demolition of Kasamino Jr. High, she answers with somethings that makes Endou bolt out of the house in an instant. Endou finds Handa, Kageno, Max, Shishido, and Shourin at the Inazuma General Hospital, them either saying that they were okay, or that they had gotten injured because they hadn't trained enough. Although Endou, in a positive tone, says that he understands all of their feelings, though they should heal from their injuries first, declaring that he would take revenge for all of them, Aki notices his hands shaking. At the destroyed school grounds of Raimon, Aki and Endou visit the remains of the soccer club room. A moment later, Endou finds Gouenji standing across from him, who glances at Haruna and Kidou, who were standing near them. Aki and Endou then find Natsumi standing parallel to them. As she picks up the club room's sign and dusts it off, Endou says that he won't forgive Aliea Gakuen, that soccer isn't for people to break things and hurt people with, that he'd show the aliens what true soccer is. To this, Kidou and Gouenji agree, and so does the rest of the Raimon team, who had been at the site as well. Natsumi steps in and says that the Raimon Eleven doesn't have enough members, and there wasn't enough time to wait for the ones that were currently being hospitalized. Hibiki, standing along with the school's principal, announces that Raimon would have to just do it. The school's principal tells the team of Raimon to come with them. Hibiki brings the team to the Inabikari Training Center. Endou's expecting that the team would have to train here in order to power up and fight against the aliens, but Hibiki answers with a "not quite". Going down an elevator, the team finds the chairman, Raimon Souichirou, at the bottom level, saying that he was glad that the Raimon Eleven was safe. He then initiates a speech about "gathering a team of eleven and create the strongest soccer team on Earth", to defeat Aliea Gakuen. Endou, along with his teammates are confident about this. Their expressions quickly change when Hibiki says that he wasn't going on the mission. He introduces Raimon's new coach, Kira Hitomiko. As she enters the scene, she complains to the chairman how she was going to train "a bunch of spoiled kids who couldn't do anything without their coach". Raimon's captain speaks up, saying that their loss against Aliea Gakuen would make them stronger. At the Inazuma General Hospital, Gouenji carries a big, stuffed bear to Yuuka's hospital room, where he says he won't be around for a while, saying that she can think of the stuffed bear as him. Upon leaving her room, he finds three strangers who want to have a talk with him. Gouenji recognizes them, as the one of the men say that they "work under those who endorse the will of Aliea Gakuen. In a new location, Narashika Park, a statue is beginning to be presented to represent hope for worldwide peace. The ribbon is cut, and the statue — a deer — is revealed to the crowd, as applause follows. Something strange then occurs, as three, black objects fall from the sky. One of the balls destroys the head of the statue, the two others destroy some other small structures. From behind one a piece of the statue that had fallen onto the ground, Zaizen Sousuke, the Prime Minister of Japan, along with a bodyguard, is called to by Sousuke's daughter, Touko, along with two other bodyguards. From above, one of the bodyguards find Reize, with two other aliens, introducing themselves as messengers from Aliea Gakuen. The Prime Minister takes Touko, along with some other bodyguards, leaving three bodyguards to deal with the aliens. Sousuke and the others find the three strangers that Gouenji had met at the hospital. Touko uses a hissatsu, The Tower to defeat them, but instead finds the strangers unaffected, her bodyguards defeated, the strangers vanishing along with her father. Raimon is called to a report on Narashika, where the aliens have recently been. When Souichirou tells the team of Raimon that Aliea Gakuen has also kidnapped the Prime Minister, everyone is shocked. Gouenji then arrives, late. Later, the Inazuma Caravan is introduced to the team, being equipped with everything to provide them with a base. Endou finds the club room sign on the steps of the bus, with Hibiki telling Endou that the Inazuma Caravan would be Raimon's new club room. With everyone sit inside the caravan, — Furukabu as the driver — the platform that the caravan was sitting on rises, and Raimon's soccer field folds and expands to reveal a road from underground. With the Inazuma Caravan having taken off, the team takes on a brand-new goal. Major events *The Inazuma Caravan is introduced to Raimon. Hissatsu used * * * * (Debut) Debuts *'Kira Hitomiko' *'Zaizen Sousuke' *'Zaizen Touko' *'Cain Harper' Proverb Mamoru After first in Japan, it's first in the universe!! Gallery Ichinose and Domon IE 28 HQ.PNG|Ichinose and Domon looking at the destroyed building of Raimon Jr. High. Destruction of Kasamino IE 28 HQ.PNG|The destruction of Kasamino Jr. High. Hospitalized members IE 28 HQ.PNG|Shourin and Handa being hospitalized. Gouenji with strangers IE 28 HQ.PNG|The three strangers confronting Gouenji. Zaizen Sosuke Kidnapping IE 28 HQ.PNG|The strangers kidnapping the Prime Minister. Raimon and Inazuma Caravan IE 28 HQ.PNG|Raimon ready to set off. Navigation